Mothers “AI” Artificial Intuition
by Snargnator
Summary: A few months after chobits story where Ms. Hibiya decides to re-create a program that Freya did not have uploaded into her when she had crashed. She Uploads it into Chii insuring that she will not have the same fate as Freya had. Although changes occur..


Mothers "AI" (Artificial Intuition)

Prologue

Several months after the events with Chii, Hideki, and Ms. Hibiya. Chii had returned to normal and resumed her ways of just going about life with Hideki... Ms. Hibiya and Hideki have both decided to try and forget the events and live life normal as if nothing had happened. Both of the Government persocom (Zima and Dima) had confirmed that Chii's "Final Program" did not destroy the person-recognition abilities of every persocom on the planet... instead it had done nothing but bring happiness to chii and relief to Hideki. They had returned to the Japanese government whom decided to place Chii under surveillance instead. Throughout the days, life went on as it were. Hideki had started his new year at a new school, Chii continued to work at the bakery, and Ms. Hibiya went back to sweeping the front door... Although... one day...

Ms. Hibiya: "I need to borrow Chii for the week Mister Motosuwa." Asking as she was standing in front of the open door, Hideki was facing her standing slightly under the door frame.

It was a weekend and fall had just rolled around. Hideki was ready to leave for his mid shift at the pub but Ms. Hibiya had come unsuspectingly to his door.

Hideki: "err... sure but why do you need to borrow Chii for a week?" Asking this while in his work uniform, Hearing her name... Chii looked at Ms. Hibiya with her normal empty puzzled look tilting her head to the side letting out a faint "Chi"

Ms. Hibiya: "It's something I want to do for her that is going to take some time... If its food you're worried about, I can bring you meals throughout the days of the week Mister Motosuwa"

Hideki: "Ah no please... I don't want you to go though that trouble" He said ashamed of the offer "I still owe you a lot for what you've done for me in the past.. Plus my rent is overdue...

Ms. Hibiya smiled and calmly said: "It's no trouble at all Mister Motosuwa. I understand your situation, and taking Chii for a week would be trouble for you. I was just wondering if this was an ok time for me to do this."

Hideki: "I have no problem letting you borrow Chii... it's just... for what exactly?"

Ms. Hibiya: "Well... It's hard to explain but I want to-.. Oh!" She was cut short by the loud alarm set off by sumomo whom, by her sudden appearance, startled Ms. Hibiya and Hideki. She playfully Danced and jumped between them screaming cutely

Sumomo: "IT'S TIME FOR WORK ITS TIME FOR WORK!! YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!! YAY WORK!!" Her alarm loudly went off as she was jumping around while shaking her arms widely.

Kotoko was sitting on top edge of the T.V. letting her legs dangle over out of boredom saying "She's right you know if you don't leave now you're going to be late."

Hideki: "OH CRAP your right!" exclaiming as he looked at his watch. "I'm sorry Ms. Hibiya but I need to go" He scrambled back to grab his house keys stumbling over the some of his books in the 

process. Hideki stumbled out of his room dashing past Ms. Hibiya as she politely stepped back ahead of time already expecting him to storm out. Hideki yelled behind him while making his way down the hall to the steps. "You can borrow Chii Ms. Hibiya take care bye!!"

Ms. Hibiya looked at Chii and approached her with a warm smile on her face, she kneels down in front of the sitting persocom and asks "Chii would you like to come with me for the week; there is something I want to give you.

Chii slightly tilts her head up to look at Ms. Hibiya's face, she Replies "What will you do with Chii?"

Ms. Hibiya quietly tells Chii: "I want to give you something... something that is only meant for you."

Chii keeps her same puzzled look and responds with "Chii...?"

Ms. Hibiya stands up, gently takes Chii's hands and starts to lead Chii out of the room. While leaving, Ms. Hibiya tells sumomo and kotoko "Could you two please lock up the room until Mister Motosuwa comes home?"

Sumomo jumps up on top of the T.V, starts to hug Kotoko and replies: "AYE! We will hold the fort down!! Take care you two!!"

Annoyed of Sumomo touching her she pushes sumomo off the T.V into a pile of dirty laundry and too replies: "We'll take care of the room Ms. Hibiya" Kotoko looks over the T.V to see where Sumomo had landed.

Sumomo pops out of the laundry pile with a sigh of relief looks up and yells at Kotoko "YOU BIG MEANY!! WHY'D YOU GO AND PUSH ME OFF!!"

Kotoko: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG MEANY!? PLUS I WARNED YOU NOT TO HUG ME!!"

Sumomo: "HUGS MAKE THINGS BETTER!! YOUR JUST MAD BECASUE YOU DON'T GET HUGS!!"

Kotoko: "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HUGS YOU LITTLE-" The door had closed behind Ms. Hibiya and Chii returning the hallway to a quiet state.

Ms. Hibiya: "I sure hope those two can get along while there alone..."

Chii: "It's ok! Chii knows that Sumomo and Kotoko are really good friends" Saying with a smile on her face. Ms. Hibiya smiles back and leads starts to lead Chii down the hall way toward the steps. As they walk Chii asks.

Chii: "Where are you taking Chii??"

Ms. Hibiya: "Only to my room for a few days, my gift for you is in there."

Chii: "you got Chii a gift?"

Ms Hibiya: "I made you one... it's only for you." They reach Ms. Hibiya's room door, Ms. Hibiya opens her door and walks in first. Chii follows after and says.

Chii: "Only... for Chii..."

Later that night around 1am. Hideki returns from work and arrives to his room door.

Hideki: "Man what a day... I hate happy hour." He tiresomely opens the door announcing his entry "I'm home you guys" He starts to take his shoes off.

Kotoko: "GET DOWN HERE YOU LITTLE SQURT!!" Kotoko was waving her arms in a frantic fury yelling at Sumomo whom is hanging from the top of the curtain.

Sumomo: "WAAAAAA GET HER AWAY FROM MEEEE!!" Sumomo notices Hideki enter the room. "Oh Mr. Motosuwa is home!!" Sumomo jumps down from the curtain landing on Kotoko. She bounces off of her and safely lands on her feet holding her arms out saying "WELCOME HOME!! YAY!!

Kotoko gets up with a flaming rage behind her yelling "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

Sumomo just remembering her situation screams and runs toward Hideki whom is closing the door behind him. "WAAAAAAAAA HELLLLLLLP!!" Sumomo leaps on Hideki's chest and clings on his shirt.

Kotoko points her finger at Sumomo and exclaims "IF THAT PERSOCOM COMES ANYWHERE NEAR ME IM GOING TO BREAK HER APART!!"

Hideki confused of the commotion picks up sumomo and plants her on his left shoulder "What is going on you two? Kotoko why do you want to hurt Sumomo?"

Kotoko: "BECAUSE THAT PERSOCOM DRIVES ME INSANE!!" she says scratching her head widely. "FOR 3 MONTHS THAT PERSOCOM HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT AN ANOYANCE!! SHES WORSE THEN E-MAIL SPAM!!"

Hideki: "What happened?"

Sumomo: "All I did was given her a hug..."

Kotoko: "AND YOU CALLED ME A FAT MEANY!!"

Sumomo stands: "I NEVER CALLED YOU FAT!"

Kotoko: "YEAH YOU DID! YOU CALLED ME FAT!!"

Sumomo: "I CALLED YOU BIG NOT FAT!"

Kotoko: "SAME DIFFRENCE!!"

Hideki: "Cut it out you two!! Sumomo go apologize to Kotoko"

Sumomo: "But..."

Hideki: "No 'Buts'." He picks Sumomo up, sets her down in front of Kotoko and tells her "Now Apologize."

Sumomo: "... Sigh... I'm... sorry for calling you big Kotoko..."

Kotoko: "... apologize excepted" Sumomo started to feel more relaxed.

Kotoko: "BUT IM STILL GONNA KILL YOU!!"

Sumomo: "WAAAAAAA" Sumomo runs toward Hideki's leg and hides behind it. Hideki leans in and picks up Kotoko by the back of her shirt.

Hideki: "Kotoko! Sumomo just apologized to you why do you want still want to hurt her??"

Kotoko wiggling around: "Because she annoys me to the point of insanity!!"

Hideki: "Sumomo only means well... Right Sumomo?"

Sumomo: "Uh...huh... I just want to be better friends..." Sumomo says with some sadness.

Kotoko finally feeling a little guilty: "... Ok fine... I'm not going to hurt you anymore..."

Sumomo, feeling a little confident, comes from behind Hideki's and approaches Kotoko. Hideki lowers Kotoko onto the ground in front of Sumomo and watches the two closely.

Sumomo puts a hand out for a handshake and says "Friends again...?"

Kotoko still a bit stubborn holds her hand out, but looking the other way, and says "... Friends..." She grabs her hand.

Sumomo overwhelmed with joy again breaks the handshake and hugs Kotoko holding her with joy "YAY WERE FRIENDS AGAIN!!" Hideki sighs with relief.

Kotoko realizing its pointless allows this hug but replies "fine... BUT NO MORE WAKEY EXCRISES! Understand?"

Sumomo lets go of the hug and says with a bit of a pout: "alright fine..."

Hideki stands up and looks around the room, he then realizes that Chii is gone.

Hideki: "I guess Ms. Hibiya did take Chii for the week..." He turns to Sumomo and Kotoko and asks "Did she tell you guys why?"

Kotoko looks up at Hideki: "No Master, she didn't tell us anything aside from watch the room while you were at work."

Hideki crosses his arms and bows his head thinking: "Well may be its mother daughter thing..."

His thought process was interrupted as his stomach started to rumble

Hideki: "ah, Chii usually makes dinner around this time... damn I should have taking something from work to eat."

Hideki takes a quick glance at the kitchen area hoping there is at least something to eat... although there is nothing to be found but a clean stove.

Hideki: "sigh... nothing..."

He walks over to the mini fridge that he was able to buy with some of his paycheck, leans down and opens it to find a single plate wrapped with a paper towel.

Hideki: "huh... what's this?" he takes the plate out and fully stands. Unwrapping the plate he finds a small piece of square paper in the middle on top of a small pile of star cookies. The square paper had a single word written on it. '_Hideki'._

Hideki: "... Chii must have made these for me..." He let a smile escape from him as he picked up one of the cookies, the star was a bit sloppy, uneven sides and points larger than others but none the less they where soft and looked good, there were also green sprinkles on them. He took a bite and chewed it down. "Wow!! These are great!" He finished the first cookie; he ate another... then another after that. Within a few minutes he realized he only had 2 and 1 half of a cookie left. He stopped and put the plate down on top of the fridge realizing that he was making a pig of him self... and a small amount of crumbs around him.

Hideki: "Uh... I don't feel well..." He sat down on his messy makeshift bed then fell to the floor looking up at the ceiling. Sumomo jumped on top of his head and looked down at him.

Sumomo: "That's because you ate too fast silly! You gave yourself a stomach ache. Taking in that much sugar is bad!" Saying this while waving her finger at him.

Hideki picks up sumomo off of his head and plops on the pillow next to his head. "Ughhhhhhghhg... Do we have anything to settle my stomach...?"

Kotoko: "I'm afraid we don't master, you used up your last paychecks to pay off your rent... and that pillow sumomo is sitting on."

Hideki now regrets buying that pillow over medicine. "Ughhhh! What were in those cookies..?!"

Kotoko walks over to the crumbs and picks up a small chunk; she closely looks it over and lets her software analyze the contents.

Kotoko: "Flower, Food coloring yellow #4, Large amounts of sugar, a bit of yeast, some baking soda... and... Flower?

Hideki: "ughh... Kotoko you said flower twice already..."

Kotoko: "I meant the plant master..."

Hideki: "WHAT!? Ughhgggg!" A large eruption came from his stomach that time around

Sumomo: "I guess Miss Chii must have gotten both flower and flower confused!! So she grounded them both! That's not good..."

Hideki cringed and curled up holding his stomach.

Hideki: "Oh god... I'm gonna die from poison star cookies..."

Sumomo peaked over the pillow and looked at Hideki telling him "Master you can't die from flowers!"

Kotoko: "Although I wouldn't go to the bathroom with you anytime soon..."

Hideki growled and rolled around letting out bursts of moans and groans. He stops after a few twist and turns then starts to stand up... he stagers over to his bed and plops down on the pillow; the impact bounces sumomo up and lands her back on the floor. Hideki rests his head sideways looking at the doorway, his eyes are blue from under and his stomach felt on fire.

Hideki: "uhh... I just need sleep." Sumomo and Kotoko grab both sides of his blanket and cover him up with it. "Thanks guys..."

Sumomo: "Your welcome master... Get well soon ok!"

Kotoko: "Please do master, because if you die we won't have a home anymore."

Hideki somewhat insulted by the remark: "Kotoko! UGhh..."

As Hideki lies in bed, both Sumomo and Kotoko get ready to fall into an automatic sleep. They both walk over to their smaller makeshift beds near the closet. Hideki rolls to the other side then realizes he is all alone in bed...

Hideki: "uhhg... Chii..." His vision starts to become more blurry, and his head starts to feel heavier. Undernourishment and exhaustion took priory over his upset stomach. He starts to close his eyes letting one hand and arm escape hoping to feel someone next to him in bed. He mutters out one last word before falling asleep

Hideki: "...Chii..."

Chapter 1: Chii's week away

Shimizu: "MISTER MOTOSUWA! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO FALL ASLEEP IN CLASS!!" She exclaimed across the classroom, her voice echoing to the outside hallway. Hideki had heard her and instantly popped up looking around confused and scared, he then focused on Ms. Shimizu whom was now standing 2 paces away from him.

Hideki: "AH! Ms... Ms... Shimizu... I didn't... I mean I wasn't..."

Shimizu: "Can it Motosuwa! You have been falling asleep too many times in my class. Am I boring you? Are you even focused?"

Hideki: "Uh... I'm focusing and you're not... not boring! It's just I'm tired from work... and I had been poisoned by cookies and...

Shimizu tiring of his excuses cuts him off: "I don't want to hear it! I know what you have been up to those late nights. You have been fooling around with you're... Persocom haven't you!"

Hideki: "Wahl! NO!! Of course not! I would never!" He said waving his hands franticly tiring to convince Ms. Shimizu. His face turned a bright red.

Shimizu: "May be if you studied more instead of playing around with Chii! You wouldn't be taking this 

class again!" Hideki droops his head in shame "Or may be... your not playing around with the right person." As saying this she started to remove her top slowly letting her breasts pop out of the tight upper blouse. Her bra was a clear white silk and had seemed to be a designer wear. Although it seemed too small for her...

Hideki: "MS. SHIMIZU WHAT ARE YOU-" He was grabbed from behind by smaller arms; He felt another pair of soft breasts press against his back shoulder blade.

Yumi: "And maybe you can use a study partner" Giggling as she let her hands play around on his chest.

Hideki: "Huh!? Yu...Yumi what are you doing here?!" he said turning his head slightly but snaping back toward Ms. Shimizu.

Ms. Shimizu had started to crawl onto the desk letting her breasts come close to complete exposure. She had come dangerously close to his face letting her perfume engulf his breathing space. Moving back from her only pressed harder on Yumi's Breasts whom moaned at the sudden movement of Hideki.

Yumi: "Be gentle Mister Motosuwa" she said moving in to his ear deciding to whisper the last words "_They're very delicate"_

Hideki not able to take the pressure anymore explodes out of his chair with a bloody nose, he falls out and lands on the floor, before he was able to recover Ms. Shimizu had pounced on top of him pinning him tightly under her grip. Both of her hands were on Hideki's Chest. Ms. Shimizu purposely squeezed her arms inward so her breasts would pop out ward. Yumi had kneeled on both knees next to Hideki's head and gently cleaned up is bloody nose, to Hideki's surprise Yumi was wearing almost close to nothing a simple white towel was covering her upper and a small portion of her slower body.

Ms. Shimizu leans over looking square into his eyes and tells him: "If I were your homework instead Mister Motosuwa... Would you '_do' _me?"

Hideki: "THIS IS INSANE!! MS. SHIMIZU YOU MARRIED SHINBO AND YUMI YOU'RE ALREADY IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH UDEA!! WHAT IF THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS!?

Shinbo: "To late Motosuwa..." He said with hate in his voice as he looked down at him from on top of the table, he was holding a baseball bat. "SO YOU LIKE FOOLING AROUND WITH MY WIFE? HUH YOU TRADER!?"

Udea: "I trusted you Motosuwa..." He said standing above Hideki's head holding a large bakery knife in his hand. "YOU STABED ME IN THE BACK! now I'm going to return that feeling.."

Hideki: "Oh Shit no! Shinbo, Udea! They-

Ms. Shimizu had cut him off once again to plead innocence: "Oh Shinbo! He forced me to do this! He threatened me if I didn't... _Satisfy him_..." saying the last words with sadness.

Yumi: "And he threatened me too! He told me if I didn't come to school in this towel... he would beat me when I got off work...

Hideki overwhelmed by what's going on tries to plead his case to the 2 angry men.

Hideki: "NO NO THERE LIEING!! I WOULD NEV-

Cut off by Shinbo: "YOU CALLING MY WIFE A LIER!?" he raised the bat up high into the air and with all his might let down a powerful swing aiming for Hideki's forehead. By that sudden moment Hideki sprung up from his makeshift bed sweating and pants, popping the sheets off of him. He looked around realizing he's back in his room which was slowly filling with the morning light. Both Kotoko and Sumomo were both in a same tiny makeshift bed made for them near the closet. Sumomo set alarm had not gone off yet and Kotoko was buried underneath the tiny sheets.

Hideki panting: "huff...huff... only... a dream..." He let out a sigh of relief and looked at the clock next to him; it read 7 Am on a Sunday. "Great... I have the day off..." He stands up and stagers over to his window, looking out of it he sees clear skies and a rising sun over the mountains of Japan. The bright morning sun shone over the small city and into Hideki's eyes. He covers his eyes letting out a small groan and turns around stretching out his arms.

Hideki: "Yawwwwwwn" he scratches his head and looks down at his clothes, he notices he's still in work clothes which are now all wrinkled and shabby. "Ah man... I need to iron these now... I wonder if... Ughh..." His upset stomach had started to act up again, the pain was not so bad but it left an uncomfortable feeling for Hideki. He froze in his place and grabbed his stomach with both of his hands hoping it would settle down.

Hideki: "Uh... I don't know if I'm hungry or if those cookies are still inside of me..." Suddenly there was a knocking at his door. Wondering who it could be this early in the morning. Hideki musters the strength to stager over to the door and opens it. Ms. Hibiya was standing in the door way. Her sudden appearance relives him of his uncomfortable pain.

Ms. Hibiya: "Good morning Mister Motosuwa, I brought you breakfast." She held out a plate of food wrapped in plastic, the contents were eggs, bacon, rice, and 2 thick slices of ham.

Surprised by the sudden appearance of food, he stood there dazed looking at it for a bit then snapped back after his stomach rumbled in hunger, not pain.

Hideki: "Oh! You made breakfast for me..? Thank you very much... but you really didnt have to Ms. Hibiya..."

Ms. Hibiya had heard his stomach rumble and laughed a bit, she handed him the plate and explained: "It really wasn't me who made this, it was Chii. She woke up before me and started cooking for you, ha-ha I haven't had her for more than a day and she was already missing you.

Hideki was flattered on how loyal Chii still was to him. "Oh... Umm Ms. Hibiya why are you borrowing Chii for the... ah hey!" Ms. Hibiya had started to walk away from Hideki as if she did not hear him talking to her. "Ms. Hibiya!"

Ms. Hibiya was walking toward the stairs she stopped half way and turned to tell him. "I'm sorry Mr. Motosuwa, I'm still a bit busy... please excuse me..." She resumes walking and disappears in the staircase.

Hideki: "huh. That was weird..."

Kotoko: "ruder if you ask me" she said standing on Hideki's right shoulder.

Hideki surprised at Kotoko's sudden appearance: "AH!! When did you wake up!?

Kotoko: "Not too long after you did master, I wanted to find a quiet place from Sumomo's Wakey Wakey Exercises."

Hideki: "Oh..." He closed the door behind him and walked over to the stove placing the hot plate on top of it. He then walks over to Sumomo whom is cuddled up in the tiny sheets. He gives her a gentle poke on her torso area. Sumomo slowly sits up and starts to rub her eyes letting out a tiny tired moan.

Hideki: "Hey, Good morning Sumomo. You don't have to do wakey wakey exercises today. I'm wide awake.

Sumomo: "Aww... but today we were gonna do back flips..."

Hideki: "Hehheh..." letting his laugh come out uneasy.

Ms. Hibiya was now inside of her room and had started to close the door behind her.

Chii: "Did Hideki like the food??" She asked with excitement.

Ms. Hibiya: "Haha, yes he really liked it..." The door clanked shut and she started to walk toward Chii.

Chii smiles: "Then Chii is happy!"

Ms. Hibiya: "And I'm happy too..."

Chii: "Ms. Hibiya... Why are the wires hooked up to Chii's ears?" Chii was on a bed next to 2 large boxes like Machines flanking her on both her left and right. Small countless wires inside of Chii's ears were connected to the machine and were transferring something. Chii just low still in the bed only turning her head to talk to Ms. Hibiya. Ms. Hibiya started to pet Chii and ran her fingers down her hair.

Ms. Hibiya: "I'm giving you my gift..."

Chii started to feel weaker as her energy was slowly leaving her body; Chii slowly closed her eyes and went into hibernation mode.

Ms. Hibiya only smiled and resumed working on her gift.

To be Continued..


End file.
